


He's A Hugger, Me Not So Much

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Series: A Tale of Two Brothers [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Brotherly Love, Gen, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Theseus Scamander needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Theseus Scamander. Auror, War Hero and a hugger or at least he is according to his younger brother.





	He's A Hugger, Me Not So Much

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this but ever since i heard of the Scamander brothers i have been obsessed with their relationship. I would also like to apologise for the shortness of this fic or chapters lenght.

Theseus was known by his younger brother to be a hugger. Newt himself was not particularly fond of physical contact, physical contact with humans that is.

But in the moments after the battle with Grindelwald it was Newt's turn to return the favour, he stepped cautiously towards his brother, knowing that in that moment, despite his aversion towards people, his brother needed him, mere moments after his fiance was incinerated by Grindelwald's flames.

Theseus was in shock when the mass of royal blue tweed came his way.

Upon realising that the arms around him belonged to his younger brother, he in turn wrapped his arms around him tightly. Holding his brother closer.

The two brothers held each other as they cried in almost complete silence. A silence that was interrupted by Newt brokenly stating.

"I've chosen my side"

After hearing this Theseus tightened his grip around his little brother. He knew Newt didn't want it to come to this but it had and he picked him, even after all their arguments, specifically about the Ministry and Newt's creatures. His little brother had chosen to stay at his side.

Letting his brother go, Newt headed off to check on his friends, who were suffering great losses of their own. The elder Scamander watched as he finally saw one of the things he's wanted for most of his life, whilst his younger sibling wasn't happy in this moment, he had made friends, which is all the elder had wished for, for his younger brother for so long.

He loved his brother and he wanted to see him safe and happy. He was now one of the only people he had left and now more than ever Theseus Scamander was determined to protect his baby brother with his life.


End file.
